Anger Management
by green3040
Summary: Orihime Becomes frustrated with the situation of her being in Hueco Mundo. When Ulquiorra brings her meal, she takes it out on him. Oneshot story


Anger Management

Orihime Inoue paced back and forth in small laps, pausing every few minutes to mutter something about Aizen or the other members of his army. She was angry- no, furious would be a better way to describe how she felt. When first brought to Las Noches, Orihime had been scared and timid. Though lately, her emotions were changing at a dizzying pace, leaving her exhausted and hurt. At the moment, she was seeing red to the extent that she'd probably strike the next person to enter her cell.

"I'm coming in."

She immediately recognized the monotone voice. _'Him'_ She thought as the door opened, revealing the Espada in charge of her. Ulquiorra Schiffer entered her room with a covered metal tray balanced on his right arm. "I have brought your meal…" He stated plainly as he walked over to the small table she usually ate at. If and when she ate that is.

Orihime clinched her fists as she watched him place the food onto the table. Suddenly a thought drifted into her mind _'How long would it take for me to remove my shoe and toss it at him…?'_ Shaking her head, she pushed the away thought. Turning to leave, Ulquiorra gave her the usual warning, "I will return in an hour. If you have not eaten by then-" Orihime scoffed, "You'll tie me down and force it down my throat, Right?" Even if she very much disliked them, Orihime had never gone out of her way to be rude to a person. At this point though, she didn't care. "Well?" She asked, her voice slightly raised. She wanted him to know she didn't fear his empty threats. She longed for a reaction from him.

"Yes." He said, and without another glance in her direction, he went to leave. Complete and udder fury taking over her, she stormed over to the platter the Espada had just set down and flung it. He had just begun to close the cell door behind him when Ulquiorra felt the dish he'd given the women moments before fly past his head, missing it by mere inches. It went clattering down the hall. The extent of its contents sprawled out everywhere. "Force me to eat it now!" Orihime scream at him. He paused, only for an instant, before continuing his way out. She stared after him a few moments longer before stumbling over to the couch and collapsing into an exhausted daze.

'_What _was_ that?' _She thought to herself. Never had she showed that much hatred to someone before. Never. Her emotions were all… out-of-whack. At times she was so depressed and sad that she wanted nothing more than to fling herself from one of Los Noches' towers, and others she was content and calm, not exactly happy, but not upset… so why did she have to be angry now, and at him of all people? No… that wasn't it. She was furious, yes, but not at Ulquiorra… Just… The situation. Orihime was unhappy with being in Hueco Mundo, and with Aizen's plan, whatever they may be… not him…

Orihime groaned, throwing her arm over her eyes. _'Why did I have to take it out on Ulquiorra' _She thought, _'Now I'm going to get force fed… or... or…'_ Her brain felt fuzzy, and she didn't really want to think about what the Fourth Espada was going to do to her as punishment for her actions.

Her cell door opened, and Ulquiorra entered with a new tray. His monotone mask was the same, but there was a slight twinge of agitation as he set down the food. Orihime winced as he turned sharply to face her, and began his usually threat with a little more frustration then before, "Now, you _will_ eat the food I have given you. If you have not done so by the time I've returned-"

"I'm sorry, Ulquiorra!" She interjected, "I… I shouldn't have been so mean to you… I mean… You were only doing what Aiz- Lord Aizen had ordered you so… it's just... I'm just sorry for what I did, Ulquiorra." He didn't say anything to her apology as he began to leave. "W-wait! Ulquiorra, wait!" Orihime called. He paused at the door, "What is it, Onna?"

"Do you… Do you forgive me for… for throwing such a fit?" She asked. Ulquiorra sighed softly, "Yes, you are forgiven, but," he added, "If you were truly sorry, you'd eat the food I gave you without giving me any hassle." Orihime was relieved that he wasn't upset with her, though he had every reason in the world to be. "Okay." She agreed, and just to add emphasis, she sat down at the small table and took a bite of the food.

With a satisfied look about him, Ulquiorra left her. She swallowed and grimaced. The food was extremely bland, but then again that is what she got for throwing a tantrum. _'At least Ulquiorra's not mad.'_ She thought to herself, shoveling another bite into her mouth. For some reason, the thought that he wasn't upset with her made the food a little less foul.


End file.
